starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign quotations/Covert Missions
The Devil's Playground Before Mission Preamble Redstone III: Securing the rights to exploit Redstone's mineral fields was the flashpoint for conflicts between different mining guilds prior to the start of the Terran Guild Wars. Gabriel Tosh: I hear the mighty Jim Raynor's on the move, but short on funds. Tosh: The planet Redstone's got the most valuable minerals around - an' with the zerg invasion, the Kel-Morians packed up and left it all behind. Tosh: Some enterprisin' men could turn a big profit there. Meet me at Redstone if you want a piece of the action.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Devil's Playground (in English). 2010-07-27. Mission Briefing Raynor: Redstone. Heck of a place. I ever mention how much I hate volcanic planets? Tosh: (distorted) Good to see you made it. They call me Tosh. You help me mine the minerals I need and I'll make it worth your while. Raynor: What's the catch? Tosh: Well, this place is a little...unstable. The low ground gets flooded with lava every few minutes. Of course that's where the richest mineral nodes are found. But that'll be no problem for a big tough guy like you. Horner: Sir, I'm also picking up zerg bio-signatures on the surface. Horner: We'll need to spend some of what we mine just to defend the operation. The more we spend, the longer this is gonna take. Raynor: Huh, lava and zerg - two of my favorite things. Let's do this. The Mission Tutorial Rich Minerals - Rich Mineral Fields give 7 Minerals returned per SCV instead of the usual 5 Minerals. Rich Mineral Field are yellow. Adjutant: Alert. Lava surge imminent. Evacuate low ground immediately. Raynor: Lava's rising, get those SCVs to high ground right now! Adjutant: All clear. It is now safe to proceed with mining operations. Horner: This counter shows the estimated time until the next lava surge. Move all units and structures to high ground when a surge is imminent. Tosh: I got some friends comin' to help you out - Reapers. Swann: Reapers you say? Hell, cowboy, we gotta train more of these guys, they're seriously bad ass! Tutorial New Unit: Reaper - Light harassment infantry -- Reapers are fast-moving raiders that can jump up and down cliffs. Reapers are armed with pistols and equipped with D-8 Charges, explosive devices that do extra damage against structures. Can attack ground units only. Tosh: Some of my boys disappeared in this area. Wanna see if they're still alive. Stetmann: Ah, sir! Sir! Ah scanners show a large bio-signature close to your position - a Brutalisk I think! If you could kill it that'd get my...err our research off to a flying start! Tutorial Brutalisk - A Zerg Brutalisk is a rare and dangerous creature. Use extreme caution when approaching one. Adjutant: Seismic activity is increasing. Caution is advised. Adjutant: Alert. Lava surge imminent. Evacuate low ground immediately. Adjutant: All clear. It is now safe to proceed with mining operations. Horner: Just a reminder sir; the more minerals we expend on forces, the longer it's going to take to reach our goal. Try to be economical. SCV: Tosh sent ya to help? About time! Let's finish up this contract and get the hell off this planet. Tutorial New Ability: Lift Off - A Command Center can load nearby SCVs that are in danger and then unload them when the danger has passed. The Command Center can also Lift Off, allowing itself to relocate to richer Mineral Fields. Use both of these functions to avoid the Lava Surges. Tosh: Since you're doin' right by me - I'll do right by you. Here's the coordinates of the nearest mineral nodes. Tosh: Your men work fast. We've already got half the minerals we need. Tosh: I scanned for mineral outcrops before we landed. Sending more data to you now. Raynor: Damn, losing all those SCVs is gonna set us back. I'm gonna call in some reinforcements. Tosh: Doin' well there, Mr. Raynor. We got traces of more minerals over on the other side of the canyon. Tosh: Almost done, Mr. Raynor. Just a few more minerals to go. Tosh: Doin' well there, Mr. Raynor. We got traces of more minerals over on the other side of the canyon. Raynor: Alright boys, nice work. We got what we came for. Now lets get outta this hellhole! Tosh: Finished already? You really are as good as they say Mr. Raynor. I'm thinking you and I got a lot more business we can be talking about. After Mission The mining contract on Redstone turned out to be very profitable. Tosh has more work for Raynor that could be just as lucrative. Epilogue: As promised, the lucrative deal with Gabriel Tosh has paid off handsomely. But the mysterious resource pirate isn't finished with Jim just yet.... Dialogue on the Bridge Matt Horner: Nice work, sir. The payoff from Redstone really got us back on our feet. Raynor looks over at Tosh, and then turns his back on him while he continues to talk with Horner. Jim Raynor: Why is that Tosh guy aboard? Matt Horner: He wanted to talk to you in person, sir. Something about conducting more 'business ventures' together. Jim Raynor: You do any diggin' on him? Matt Horner: Of course, and he's no pirate. Rumor has it he's a renegade Ghost - and until he vanished he was one of the Dominion's top assassins. Matt Horner: Now Mengsk hates him almost as much as he hates you. Jim Raynor: Well, I like this guy already. Just the same, we'd best keep an eye on him. Matt Horner: Yes Sir. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Raynor: You ever heard of a guy named Gabriel Tosh? Tychus: Only rumors. Way I hear it, he was mixed up in some covert branch of the Ghost program that produced some real scary bad-asses. Word was Tosh snapped and went rogue. I'd play it real cool with that kind. He'd cut your throat soon as look 'atcha. Raynor: I've dealt with rogue Ghosts before. It's the ones still working for Mengsk I got a problem with.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: Just out of curiosity, I did some tests on the minerals from Redstone. I thought you should know - I found trace quantities of jorium, a rare crystal with very unique properties. Raynor: I'm all ears, Doc. What kind of properties? Hanson: Jorium resonates at the same frequency as certain brain waves. It's been theorized that it could be used to stimulate brain activity or even produce psionic abilities in human subjects. Raynor: What the hell does Tosh want that for?Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010. Conversation with Matt Horner Horner: You might want to talk to our new guest. Maybe ask him to leave my bridge?Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010. Conversation with Rory Swann Swann: Now we got pirates on the ship. Kachinsky - better take an inventory.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2010. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: Ah here's the man! We make a good team, me and you. Raynor: Why are you here, Tosh? Our business is done unless ya got something else for me? Tosh: Yeah I got another job for us on a world called Bel'shir. Interested? Raynor: Maybe. But what's in it for me? Piracy ain't exactly my chosen path. Tosh: Everyone knows Jim Raynor wants to put the hurt on Mengsk. I can help you with that...I can help you big time. Raynor: I'll think about it. For the time being - welcome aboard the Hyperion. We'll talk later.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Gabriel Tosh (in English). 2010. UNN News Report News ticker text: +++ KMC abandons outlying worlds as losses mount +++ Umoja mobilizes +++ Conscription stations open across core worlds +++ Markets slump after Kelanis defeat +++ Actress Kyla Velassi enters rehab. Velassi: I love you all! +++ Donny Vermillion: Donny Vermillion, UNN. Your first, last and only stop for the truth. Tonight our own Kate Lockwell uncovers a secret shadow war, waged by our brave Dominion ghosts, against a ruthless, hidden enemy. Cut to Lockwell. Kate Lockwell: Thanks Donny. I'm talking live with , a specialist in the Dominion . , I understand that you and your comrades have been against a of . What can you tell us about that? Silhouetted Figure: Well Kate, I'm not allowed to say much, but I can tell you and his allies will not . We expect to them very soon. Back on Vermillion. Donny Vermillion: I think we'll all sleep a little better tonight, knowing our Dominion forces are watching over us. For UNN, I'm Donny Vermillion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Devil's Playground." (in English). 2010. Welcome to the Jungle Before Mission Preamble Bel'Shir: Dotted with ancient shrines and ruined temple-gardens, Bel'shir was once held as a sacred spiritual retreat for the protoss templar. Tosh: There's a rare gas on Bel'Shir the protoss call 'the Breath of Creation'. They think it be a gift from their gods. Tosh: We call it terrazine and it be worth a fortune to the right bidder. Of course those protoss'll kill us if they catch us on their holy ground - or at least they'll try.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. Mission Briefing Tosh: Here we go. Tosh: Much prettier than Redstone, yeah? Raynor: I don't much like fightin' protoss if I can avoid it. Tosh: Not just any old protoss - fanatics called the Tal'darim. They believe the terrazine is sacred, a gift from the Xel'Naga. Raynor: If these Tal'darim bring in their air power they're gonna hammer us. Raynor: Swann, get the Goliath schematics loaded at the factory. If their anti-air missiles are still any good, we might just pull this off. Swann: Alright, cowboy. I'll get the Goliath schematics loaded so we can build more. Raynor: How do we get to the terrazine? Tosh: See those altars? Tal'darim mystics set them up to collect the terrazine. We just need to grab it. Raynor: Well, our SCVs'll be able to haul the terrazine. We just got to keep 'em protected. Raynor: With any luck we can pick up what we need before the Tal'darim find us. Raynor: Alright, let's get to it. The Mission Tosh: Here are the coordinates for the terrazine sites, brother. This should make our lives a little easier. Swann: Our SCVs can pick up terrazine canisters and move 'em. It'll take 'em a while to disconnect the canister so make sure you watch out for 'em. Tal'darim Executor: This land was sacred to the Tal'darim before terrans ever reached the stars! You must depart immediately! Raynor: Hold on now. We just need some of this gas here, and we'll be long gone before you know it. Tal'darim Executor: No! You shall not defile the Breath of Creation! Tal'darim warriors, execute all those who would desecrate our altars! Horner: The protoss are mobilizing, sir. Looks like they're gonna go after our SCVs when we harvest the terrazine. I suggest we only harvest one site at a time and run with a heavy escort. Tosh: Bold move, Mr. Raynor, collecting terrazine from two places at once! Raynor: Sure, it's gonna be harder to keep the Tal'darim off our backs, but the quicker we're done here the sooner we can get off this rock. Tal'darim Executor: You shall not steal the Breath of Creation so easily! Tosh: Careful! They're sending their ships to take out your SCV's! Shoot 'em down quick or we're finished! SCV: I've got the first canister unhooked, sir! I'll take it to the nearest command center... Tosh: Good job! That's the first canister filled. Adjutant: Warning. The Tal'darim are sealing off a terrazine altar. Raynor: Wonderful. The Tal'darim are sealing off the terrazine altars so we can't get at 'em! If they keep it up we won't be able to collect enough. Tosh: Damn those Tal'darim! Every altar they shut down sets us back further. You need to get some of your boys out there and stop them! Tal'darim Executor: These reckless terrans must be stopped! Slay them all! Horner: Sir, our SCVs are getting hammered out there! We need a stronger escort or static defenses to protect them. Raynor: We gotta slow the Tal'darim down some! They've sealed off five geysers already! Raynor: This ain't good. If the Tal'darim seal off any more terrazine, there won't be enough left for us! Tosh: Three down. You're doing great! Keep it up! Raynor: That's over half the canisters you wanted. Tosh: You and your Raiders sure can walk the walk! We just need one more canister. Horner: The Tal'darim just can't stand up to our firepower, they're in full retreat! Well done, sir! Raynor: That's the last canister! I think we've outstayed our welcome, boys! After Mission Raynor has secured the terrazine gas, but he has also earned the hatred of a fanatical protoss sect known as the Tal'darim. Back on the Hyperion, Horner has received a mysterious message claiming that Tosh is an assassin. Epilogue: The terrazine has been secured, leaving Jim free to investigate Tosh's claims that he has a plan to hurt Mengsk. Hyperion Bridge Horner: Sir, I received an encrypted transmission from an untraceable source. It claims that Tosh here was part of a classified operation called Project: Shadowblade. They used jorium and terrazine to enhance ghost powers. Tosh: It's true. We are called Spectres -- next generation Ghosts. Raynor: And you were gonna tell me all this when? Tosh: We all have our secrets, Mr. Raynor. Doesn't mean I'm any threat to you. Raynor: Maybe not -- but whoever sent this message could be. Matt, any way to verify the transmission? Horner: No sir. But it does end with "I'll be in touch soon." Tosh: It's Mengsk - trying to turn us against each other. Don't let him. Raynor: I'll let it lie for now -- at least 'til I find out who sent this transmission. But I'll be keeping an eye on you, Tosh. Tosh: You can try. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Tychus: That Tosh is a whack job, Jimmy! Spends all his time muttering and playing around with those damn... dolls of his. Raynor: Well, I need someone to balance out your sophistication and good manners. Tychus: The guy ain't right in the head, brother! I can appreciate some good, honest craziness. But that guy? He's got something broke inside. Conversation with Matt Horner Raynor: What do you make of that encrypted message, Matt? Horner: I honestly don't know, Sir. If Tosh really is one of these Spectres, it's clear Mengsk would try to ruin your partnership. But Tosh isn't telling us everything. If we're going to win this revolution... Raynor: I know... we have to be sure of our allies. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: I've run a few tests on the terrazine gas like you asked. It's clearly related to vespene gas, but there are some very exotic organics added into the mix. Raynor: Any guesses what it's used for? Hanson: Well it would definitely affect brain chemistry, so it could be used as some kind of a drug or stimulant I suppose. Raynor: Drugs, huh? That's just wonderful. Conversation with Rory Swann Swann: So, we're pirates ourselves these days. Hey Kachinsky! Got any rum? Aargh. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: Still don't trust me, brother? Until you decide, ain't nothing to discuss. UNN News Report News ticker text: +++ Weapons plant attacked on Nephor II +++ Thousands dead on Nephor II after attack +++ Dominion security claims Raynor involved in Nephor II attack +++ Prince Valerian attends 2nd annual Navy ball +++ Zerg sighting on Korhal revealed as a hoax +++ Fuzzy image. Fire in the background. Kate Lockwell in the foreground. Kate Lockwell: ... I repeat, death toll is in the thousands. A Dominion weapons plant exploded hours ago, causing a chain reaction that has taken out several housing complexes in this working-class neighborhood. Cut to Tosh watching the report, nodding to himself, smiling. Kate Lockwell: Dominion Security Forces claim it was an act of terror by the notorious Jim Raynor. But our own investigations suggest that the plant must have been infiltrated by forces with sophisticated stealth technologies. It begs the question: could some of the Dominion's Ghost operatives have gone rogue? For UNN, this is Kate Lockwell reporting from core world, Nephor II. Raynor looks at Tosh. Tosh stares back, slight smile on his lips.''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Explosion Rocks Nephor II: UNN newscast after "Welcome to the Jungle." (in English). 2010. Breakout/Ghost of a Chance Preamble New Folsom: Arcturus Mengsks' homeworld of Korhal was once a prosperous colony until it was obliterated by Confederate nukes. Vast fortunes have been lavished on the planet's reconstruction since Emperor Mengsk took the throne four years ago. Tosh: New Folsom is ripe for the taking, man. Every voice that was ever raised against Mengsk is penned up inside those walls. Tosh: We let all them prisoners loose an' he'll never know what hit him. Just let me know when you're ready to pull the trigger. Mission Briefing Raynor: Where's Tosh? I thought he'd be here by now. Horner: He already left the ship. I thought you -- Horner: Sir, we have an incoming transmission. It's highly encrypted. Raynor: Patch it through. Nova: Well, well - the infamous Jim Raynor. My name is Nova. We should talk. Raynor: Now what would one of Mengsk's pet Ghosts have to say to me? Nova: Tosh is lying to you. Raynor: Get Tosh on comms. I'm sure he's listenin' in anyway, encrypted or not. Tosh: We Spectres be the future! You just couldn't handle it, little girl. Nova: Every Ghost that became a Spectre has gone on a psychotic killing spree. The ones I've captured are held in New Folsom. Tosh: Don't listen to her brother. Help me bust the Spectres from New Folsom, and we'll bring down Mengsk together! Nova: Tosh wants to reactivate his Spectre buddies using the substances you helped him collect. Nova: New Folsom is full of psychopathic killers. Do you really want to release them into the galaxy? Tosh: I be helping you against Mengsk, and my people will too. She won't even join you. Nova: He's a psychotic time bomb. He'll be on your side right up until he puts a knife in your back. Tosh: This be the moment of truth. Make your choice. Breakout Mission Briefing Raynor: You should have told me what you were really planning, Tosh. Raynor: But I'll take your word over a Dominion assassin's any day. Raynor: We've come this far together - may as well see it through. Nova: You've made a poor choice, Mr. Raynor. Tosh: I knew I could count on you, brother. Now let's go and bust open New Folsom! Tosh: Uploading New Folsom data now. Feast your eyes on this, brother. Raynor: They're locked down tight. Nova must have tipped them off. We're gonna need an army to break into that place now. Tosh: Even an army couldn't get you in there. But one man - one Spectre in the right place - can find a way in. Raynor: Then our progress is all up to you, Tosh. I'll push my boys as hard as I can, but they're gonna need your help to gain ground. Tosh: Sure. You sit back this time. I'll take the lead and clear the way. Just keep sending troops to keep the pressure on, an' I'll do the rest. Horner: There are two cell blocks containing military prisoners outside the main compound. If we break those open, we could probably count on help from the inmates. Tosh: What else? Horner: There's a Dominion base right by the main prison entrance. Take that out and the guards will retreat. Horner: The prisoners can handle it from there. Raynor: Alright Tosh, you ready for this? Tosh: I been waitin' a long time for this. I'm ready.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. The Mission Tosh: With my cloaking abilities, I can take out all these guards. They'll never see me. Tosh: I can use a psionic explosion to take out groups of marines. A little trick I call mindblast. Tosh: That Turret across the bridge. Tosh: It can see me, and alert its allies if I get too close, even with my stealth. Raynor: Hang in there Tosh. My boys are movin' in to back you up. Tosh: Remember - just keep sending in troops and I'll do the rest. Raynor: Good work, Tosh! We're pushing on toward the front line. Raynor: We're rollin' now! Keep 'em busy while we establish our forward position! Raynor: We've got trouble back here, Tosh. Sure could use your help cleaning it up. Raynor: The Dominion are pushing us back. We're gonna lose the forward base at this rate! Raynor: The Dominion's right on our doorstep, Tosh! Get back here and give us a hand! Raynor: The Dominion's all over us, Tosh! We need some backup! Tosh: When I need energy I can use Consumption to get more. I just steal a little life from an ally. Tosh: The more life they have, the more energy. It don't hurt. Much. Horner: Tosh, you're nearing the first military cell block now. Releasing the prisoners might buy us some allies. Raynor: Nice work, Tosh, freeing those prisoners will really help us out. Horner: You're close to the second military cell block, Tosh. Feel like making some new friends? Raynor: Don't you worry about us, Tosh. We'll keep 'em busy while you free the prisoners! Raynor: Now those boys are free we can bust this place wide open, great job, Tosh! Raynor: Tosh, we've got a Nuke ready for launch. Paint a target! Raynor: Just don't call the strike in too close. Nova: You just unleashed a nightmare on all of us, Raynor! Heaven help you now. Tosh: And the walls come tumblin' down! Be free my brothers and sisters! Your new life awaits! After Mission New Folsom has been destroyed, and the political prisoners have been freed. Tosh has also joined Raynor's resistance movement and is training new spectres to use against the Dominion. Cinematic - A Better Tomorrow thumb|300px|right|Cinematic. Hyperion - 03:53 shipboard time Jim Raynor: Fifty years and no one has ever escaped from New Folsom. But we broke it open in an afternoon. Matt Horner: I can hardly believe we pulled it off. Gabriel Tosh uncloaks. Gabriel Tosh: You guys did good. Now me and my spectres will finish the job. We will kill Mengsk .... and burn his Dominion to the ground! Matt Horner opens a list of all prisoners released from New Folsom. Matt Horner: Overthrowing Mengsk is just the start. This is about building a better tomorrow. Matt Horner: Don't you see? We just released every scientist, philosopher and free thinker, that ever challenged Mengsk's rule. That was our real victory today. Gabriel Tosh throws his balisong into the table. Gabriel Tosh: You're really that naive? Tomorrow will be a new Mengsk .... and another one after that. Your great shiny dream for a future is just an illusion. Jim Raynor takes Tosh's balisong and closes it. Jim Raynor: So if it's all so bleak, why are you here Tosh? What do you get of all this? Gabriel Tosh: Same thing as you, brother. I don't quit till' Mengsk is dead. Matt Horner: Vengeance doesn't factor into this. Our revolution is about freedom. Jim Raynor puts his hand on Horner's shoulder Jim Raynor: You'll see that better future, Matt. Jim Raynor looks at Tosh Jim Raynor: But it ain't for the likes of us. Jim Raynor gives Tosh his balisong back. Jim Raynor leaves. Gabriel Tosh cloaks. Matt Horner closes the list of prisoners screen.''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: A Better Tomorrow. (in English). 2010. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Raynor: Thought you'd want to hear - Tosh has officially thrown in with our little revolution. He's gonna lend us his Spectres to help out. Tychus: You sure got a soft spot for wayward psychics, Jimmy. Settin' those freaks loose ain't smart. Ol' Mengsk had 'em locked up for a reason. Raynor: Mengsk locked 'em up because they were just weapons to him. They deserve a shot at livin' their lives outside of a cage... just like anyone else. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: Jim, I've been investigating the claims that Nova made about Spectres turning into psychotic killers. Raynor: So what did you find out? Hanson: Honestly, there's no evidence that Spectres are any more prone to aberrant behavior than ordinary people. A sudden increase in psionic ability could induce a psychotic break, but Spectres aren't the monsters we were led to believe. Nova lied to us. Conversation with Matt Horner Raynor: Most days... I don't even know what I'm doin' anymore. Just chasing my damn tail. Horner: No. We've followed your lead from the start. It's your sense of justice that's kept us on this road. Raynor: Matt, my interest in justice burned out a long time ago. I've spent my whole life fighting; I've killed, I've ordered good men to their deaths - and for what? Finishing this thing with Mengsk... it's all I have left. It's guys like you that'll build something better after all the smoke clears. Horner: That's because you gave us something to believe in, sir. I'll never give up the fight. That's a promise. Conversation with Rory Swann Swann: That Tosh character gave me the data for buildin' more Spectre gear. You sure we can trust that guy? I heard he was into brainwashing or something. Raynor: Tosh can only recruit volunteers to become Spectres. That's the deal. He works 'em hard so they won't go off the rails when they get their full Spectre powers. No brainwashing involved. Swann: Good to know. Wouldn't want any of those freaks running loose causin' trouble. Aside from Tosh, that is. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Raynor: I took a big chance with you and your Spectres, Tosh. I hope Nova wasn't right about you. Tosh: Don't go believing that little girl's lies. The Spectre procedure affects everyone differently, but we're all still human. Tosh: It's our choice whether to become Spectres - not hers, not yours and not Mengsk's. Choice be the only true freedom anyone gets. Raynor: But can I trust 'em? Can I trust you? Tosh: Don't you worry none. We'll fight for you right to the end. All my brothers and sisters - we owe you everything. UNN News Report News ticker text: +++ New Folsom prison broken open +++ Hundreds of inmates freed +++ Later, UNN Special report: inmate-proofing your home +++ Rebel Jim Raynor involved +++ This is UNN with Donny Vermillion +++ Kyla Velassi released from rehab. Velassi: I'm back! +++ Donny Vermillion: Breaking news. Reports coming in today suggest -- what's that? We're going to Kate? But I- Cut to Kate, standing in front of a bluescreen, with New Folsom in the background. Kate Lockwell: The Dominion's highest-value prisoners are loose tonight after a daring raid broke open New Folsom prison. Dominion Security Forces are on high-alert, as some of the prisoners were former members of Project: Shadowblade, which we've discovered to be a subversive off-shoot of the Dominion's Ghost program. A number of political dissidents were also freed during the attack. Donny Vermillion: Do we know who did this Kate? Was it Raynor's Raiders? Kate Lockwell: The evidence we have suggests it was, Donny. Donny Vermillion: There you have it, Jim Raynor making our world just a little more dangerous tonight. From the UNN studios on Korhal, I'm Donny Vermillion. Cut to Raynor. Jim Raynor: More dangerous for the real bad guys, Donny. You should be worried...Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Prison Break: UNN newscast after "Breakout." (in English). 2010. Ghost of a Chance Mission Briefing Raynor: It don't matter how much you hate Mengsk, Tosh. If you and your Spectres are as bloodthirsty as it sounds, you're as much of a threat as he ever was. I'll be seeing you real soon. Tosh: You'll regret this, brother. Raynor: Alright, Nova - what's your plan? Nova: Tosh's Spectre facilities are on Avernus Station. Nova: Join me there and we can shut it down for good. Nova: Uploading tactical data now. Raynor: So this is where Tosh plans on building his Spectre army. Nova: I've identified three facilities that are vital to his operation. Nova: Our first target will be the Jorium stockpile... Nova: Next will be the Terrazine tanks... Nova: And finally the psionic waveform indoctrinator Tosh uses to complete the Spectres' activation process. Raynor: Alright, so we destroy all three of those targets and Tosh is out of business. Nova: Tosh knows every trick in the book when it comes to infiltration. I can penetrate most of his defenses, but I'll need your backup to get through them all. Raynor: And what about Tosh? Nova: Just leave him to me. Nova nukes the landing zone. Nova: I've cleared a landing zone for your forces. Nova: Let's get this party started.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. The Mission Raynor: Ok, here we go. Stay sharp boys - Tosh might have some nasty surprises waiting for us. Nova: See that Marauder up ahead? Fifty credits says I can snipe him from here! Raynor: Gonna need your help with this gate, Nova. Nova: Relax. I just need to take out the gate control on the other side. Nova: See? Nice and easy! Let's move. Nova: I'm pinned down over here! Help a girl out and take down those guys on the top of the cliff! Nova: Careful - there's a siege tank up ahead. If I can get close enough, I can telepathically dominate the crew. Nova: Spectres! Let me handle them. Marine: I'm telling you I saw something! Marine: We should just cover the place in auto turrets! That'll find 'em. Nova: L.Z. secured. You can begin your landing, Jim. Nova: And see if they can't get this gate open! Time's a-wasting. Raynor: I'm sending down another Raven. Raynor: I'm sending in more Reapers. They're on their way now. Nova: The gate's open! Let's make some noise! Nova: Keep me covered while I hack into this nuke silo. Nova: Should just... take... a f... there! Tosh: I have a present for you, Mr Raynor. Best start runnin'! Banshee: Air-cav has arrived! Give us a target! Tosh: I'm gettin' tired of this. Why don't you just DIE! Nova: You're right, Raynor. A well-placed nuke would wreak some serious havoc on those defenses. Tosh: Never took you for a traitor. You've fallen a long, long way, brother. Nova: Nice work, boys. Our next target is the Terrazine tanks. Nova: I'll clear a landing zone for you. Get ready. Tosh: Now why did you have to go and do that? You're testing me, brother... Testing me hard. Nova: Good job, Jim! One more to go! Raynor: That Psi-Indoctrinator's heavily guarded. Nuking it's gonna be our best bet. Tosh: This ain't the end. I'll be seeing you again real soon. Raynor: Ok, here we go. Stay sharp boys - Tosh might have some nasty surprises waiting for us. After Mission The training facility on Avernus has been destroyed, and Tosh has been neutralized. As a parting gesture, Nova transmitted the schematics on how to train ghosts. Cinematic - Nova thumb|300px|right|Cinematic. Hyperion - 01:53 shipboard time Computer alerts incoming transmission Matt Horner: Transmission coming in...it's Tosh. Jim Raynor: Didn't take long for him to gloat. Patch him through. Gabriel Tosh appears on screen. Gabriel Tosh: You're gonna pay for that, man. Gabriel Tosh shows Raynor a voodoo doll. Jim Raynor: Is that supposed to be me? Gabriel Tosh opens his balisong. Gabriel Tosh: You're gonna regret crossing me. Gabriel Tosh puts his balisong into the doll's back. Jim Raynor remains unaffected. Tychus Findlay: (in the cantina) Oooof! Gabriel Tosh doesn't understand why his voodoo power didn't worked. Jim Raynor: You're a scumbag, Tosh. I spent my whole life fighting men like you. Gabriel Tosh throws the doll. Tychus Findlay is thrown around the cantina. Gabriel Tosh: Huh. You and me, we're both the same. We both do anything to get the job done. Jim Raynor: No. You don't get it at all. And now, you never will. Gabriel Tosh: What you gonna do, man? I'm six light years away. Jim Raynor: Not me. Gabriel Tosh is stabbed. His face is covered by blood. Nova decloaks and pushes him from his chair. Jim Raynor: Huh. Cold and efficient. Reminds me from someone I used to know. Glad you're not after me. Nova: Not today anyway. I'll see you around, Jim. Matt Horner: Don't you ever met any normal girls? Nova takes the voodoo doll from the floor and stabs the doll with Tosh's balisong. Tychus Findlay: AAAAGH!Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Nova. (in English). 2010. After-Action Conversation Horner: Nova transmitted the Ghost training specs to us sir. We should be able to field our own Ghosts now. Raynor: If Mengsk finds out, she's gonna have some explainin' to do. Horner: I think she can cover her tracks. That's what Ghosts do, right? Raynor: That, and cut people's throats. Horner: Right. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Tychus: That little Nova chick was somethin' else. You ever think about hittin' that, Jimmy? Raynor: Heh. That girl's nothin' but trouble, Tychus. She's got her hands full hunting down the rest of Tosh's psychopathic Spectres. Best just to stay out of her way. Tychus: That wasn't no answer. All these missed opportunities... There's something very wrong with you, man. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: I don't like that Nova. I wonder how many people she's killed? Conversation with Matt Horner Horner: I won't expect any gratitude from Nova. But I think we did the right thing by getting rid of Tosh. Conversation with Rory Swann Raynor: Nova promised us access to Ghost technology for helping her. She come through with it yet? Swann: Your girl came through, alright. I got a few new upgrades we're workin' on too. Raynor: She ain't 'my girl', Swann. Swann: Hmm... scary female assassin type that's gonna wind up tryin' to kill you someday? I dunno, hotshot - she sure seems like your type. Raynor: ... UNN News Report News ticker text: +++ New schools curriculum adds 'alien awareness' +++ Kyla Velassi to appear in troop-support show +++ Modernised battlecruiser unveiled +++ Zerg raiders stopped at Lakius +++ Kyla Velassi released from rehab. Velassi: I'm back! +++ Kate Lockwell: This is Kate Lockwell, live for UNN. Dominion Security Forces are telling us tonight that their agents have hunted down and executed the leaders of a subversive rebel group calling itself Project: Shadowblade. Donny Vermillion: Great news, Kate. Did they say how they feel about this? Kate Lockwell: Um, no, Donny, they didn't, but I imagine they're quite happy? Cut to Vermillion. Donny Vermillion: There you have it, Dominion Security, destroying the shadowy espionage arm of Jim Raynor's terrorist organization. Kate Lockwell: Wait, what? Dominion Security didn't say anything about Rayno- Donny Vermillion: Let's go to Commercial. Play commercial. Announcer: Take your shot at life. iPistol.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Ghost of a Chance." (in English). 2010. References Category: Quotations